


Love is Compromise

by JusticeforOphelia



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale is bad at change, Crowley Goes Too Fast, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Domestic Fluff, Light Angst, Living Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JusticeforOphelia/pseuds/JusticeforOphelia
Summary: Lazy Sunday mornings had been one of Aziraphale’s favorite indulgences.Until Crowley started sleeping over regularly.Of course, Aziraphale loved that Crowley felt comfortable enough to spend the night with him so often. He was even happy that Crowley had brought some plants from his flat with him to “liven up the place”. What Aziraphale didn’t love, was the sound of the vacuum cleaner at 9 in the morning.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Love is Compromise

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluff to help pass the time. Thank you to @bouquet_of_sharpenedpencils for betaing this work. Enjoy!

Lazy Sunday mornings had been one of Aziraphale’s favorite indulgences. A creature of habit, Aziraphale enjoyed waking up just before 11 and lingering in bed reading, before wandering into the small kitchen to have a pre-lunch breakfast. Normally this was a bit of toast and jam. Sometimes a scone from the day before, made fresh again by the Angel’s will. Aziraphale would then often mull around the shop, still in his robe, making the stacks of books look uninviting. Miracling cobwebs in just enough places to make the collection seem not worth the trouble to a potential book buyer. By that point, it would be squarely early afternoon and Aziraphale would be feeling peckish. Changing into proper clothes, he might have gone to lunch somewhere nice. 

This had been the way of things. Until Crowley started sleeping over regularly.

Of course, Aziraphale loved that Crowley felt comfortable enough to spend the night with him so often. He was even happy that Crowley had brought some plants from his flat with him to “liven up the place”. What Aziraphale didn’t love, was the sound of the vacuum cleaner at 9 in the morning on what could have been a perfectly normal lazy Sunday. Crowley, as it turned out, was not a night owl. The shock of this realization was enough to strike Aziraphale dumb. It had been weeks since he had been able to carry out what used to be his “normal” Sunday routine. And still, he said nothing to Crowley. 

However, this might be the morning Aziraphale snapped. Rising from bed a whole two hours before he felt he should be, Aziraphale came down the stairs into the bookshop to find Crowley cleaning. This is not what broke Aziraphale. What broke Aziraphale was the sight of seeing his shop looking immaculate: not a book out of place, not a single cobweb in sight, not even a strong musty smell in the air that had been known to drive away more than a few people. Everything looked perfect and presentable. 

Crowley beamed and walked over to where Aziraphale was standing at the foot of the staircase. Taking the look on Aziraphale’s face as wonderment, Crowley kissed him on the cheek.

“Good morning Angel, whattaya think.” Crowley was so proud of himself for getting everything clean before Azirphale woke up, that he mistook the single tear that rolled down the angel’s cheek as gratitude. 

Still beaming and now also blushing “It really wasn’t much” Crowley started taking in the room from the view by the stairs. “I just woke up so early I thought I’d surprise you.” 

Aziraphale did some quick mental math. Crowley was happy. The bookshop was clean. Crowley was happy that the bookshop was clean. Aziraphale was awake and really shouldn’t have had to be for at least another hour or two. The decades worth of grime and must that Aziraphale had cultivated to drive away customers was gone, leaving his precious books vulnerable to purchase. All of this added up to Aziraphale quickly realizing that he had to hold his tongue, or else risk deeply hurting Crowley who, after all, only wanted to surprise him. 

This careful calculus evidently took too long because Crowley had, at the same time, reevaluated the angel’s face and now understood it for what it was. “What’s wrong Angel? Don’t you like it?” Crowley’s face fell. 

“Nothing, my dear” Aziraphale forced a smile across his cheeks. “Nothing at all. It looks so much nicer in here. And look, you opened the curtains letting so much more light in.” Without thinking about what he was doing, Aziraphale pulled the curtain shut again casting them both in shadow. “I’m going to make myself some breakfast, would you like me to put the kettle on for you dear?” Aziraphale walked into the small kitchen and began filling the kettle from the tap. 

Crowley followed, shoulders sunken, behind Aziraphale. He was a good bit taller than the angel and so with Aziraphale’s head turned down towards the tap, Crowley embraced him from behind and rested his chin on the crown of the angel’s head. “Tell me what’s wrong, Angel.” Even though it wasn’t a question, Aziraphale knew Crowley wouldn’t pressure him to answer if he chose to change the subject. 

“It’s nothing darling, it’s just that-” Aziraphale was still facing the kitchen backsplash, but could feel Crowley’s comforting presents and the hot air from his chest on the back on his head. “It’s just that I have never been good with change, you know. I don’t think I am coping with how fast we’ve been moving.” The kettle was full. Aziraphale turned off the tap. He could feel a shudder behind him. It took a moment for Aziraphale to identify what the demon was feeling until the hot breath on the back of his head was accompanied by drops of salty tears that were silently falling from Crowley’s golden eyes. The registering of this fact caused Aziriphale to quickly whip around where he stood. They were now nose to nose. “Don’t cry dearest,” Aziraphale said, reaching up to cup Crowley’s cheek. “I think that came out wrong.”

“I go too fast for you. I always have.” Crowley slowly took the hand that was on his cheek and brought it back down to Aziraphale’s side. “That’s alright Angel. Really that’s ok.” Crowley took a step back from Aziraphale, who’s eyes were now filling with their own tears. “I’ll leave.” 

Crowley turned to walk upstairs and gather his plants when Aziraphale tightened his grip on Crowley’s hand. “No darling don’t go. I misspoke. I meant I am not communicating well enough. I am no good at change, but I love having you here, immensely. And more importantly, I love you.” Crowley still wasn’t looking at Aziraphale but he allowed him to softly pull him closer. 

“I don’t understand Angel, what is it that you aren’t saying?”

“I like to sleep in on Sunday mornings. I know it's silly, but I really look forward to it at the end of a busy week.” Aziraphale was so embarrassed. The words sounded as stupid as he thought they would, coming out of his mouth. 

“Is that really all it is? Sunday mornings? If you had just told me I’d have slept in with you.” 

“Well, it's that, and the cleaning, dear. I don’t think I ever explained to you that I kept the shop that way on purpose to stop customers from trying to buy any of my books. And now I am so embarrassed because it really does look so nice. You did such a marvelous job darling. And it pains me to want to mess it up again because you deserve to live somewhere nice. Somewhere without cobwebs and musty smells.” Aziraphale finally admitted.

“Aziraphale let me explain something to you.” Crowley moved closer to the angel again until their noses were touching once more. “I don’t need to change your bookshop to my liking, it’s yours, it has always been yours. I am so sorry for tampering with your space; I should have checked with you before I moved anything. And to prove it to you I’ll set it right again.” Crowley now fully embraced Aziraphale. The angel’s head was being perfectly cradled in Crowley’s shoulder when the demon let his wings loose. With just a few moments of effort, Crowley sent gusts of wind through the bookshop toppling stacks and causing any loose paper to fly all around. The dust that had been carefully vacuumed up was now being sent to all the corners and crannies in the shop until it looked almost like it had when the pair had gone to bed the night before. “As for the lovely scent of old books, perhaps you would like to do the honors to make sure it’s just right.” 

Without moving from his spot in front of the sink, Aziraphale snapped his thumb and forefinger to bring back the smell he associated with his shop. It was perfect once more. But still, there was guilt clawing at Aziraphale’s insides. “Crowley, my dear, I want you to know that this can be your space too. I can make changes for you- No,” he corrected himself, “I want to make changes for you. I know you like things tidy. Please feel free to make yourself at home upstairs. You can move in your bed if you like. I’d only ask that you leave the little ivy plant that you placed on the bedstand where it is, I’ve really grown quite fond of it. Is that alright dear?” 

Crowley dried the remaining tears from his eyes and allowed the smile to return to his face. “I think I can make that work Angel.” Lifting Aziraphale’s chin with his knuckle, they kissed. “Let’s go out for brunch, hmm? That place on the corner with the strawberry tart you like?” 

Aziraphale perked up almost immediately. “Yes that sounds lovely, let me just get my shoes.” Aziraphale turned toward the hall closet when Crowley called out “Oy Angel” 

“Yes, dear?” Aziraphale said halfway through putting on his sock.

“Do you think you might want to change out of your robe?” Crowley smirked. With a playful turn of his hand, he summoned the angel’s clothes on to him. 

“Quite,” Aziraphale said curtly, with just the hint of a smile well concealed. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! please comment and kudos! I crave validation.


End file.
